Aphrodisiac
by jin0uga
Summary: Mutant!Rachel. Finn Hudson outs Rachel berry in the hallway. Then suddenly, everybody wants to get in her pants. Wait...what? Rated T for language. Femslash.
1. Her new plan

Disclaimer: Hah I wish. Perhaps in my next life.

**A/N: I could not resist not writing this little ficlet of sorts. So sue me for having an overactive imagination. Currently working on my Zombie apocalypse fic, I seemed to have hit a writer's block. This fic was inspired by another fic I read and has nothing to do with x-men except for some of the mutant powers. I have only watched two movies and that was like many years ago. This world does not openly embrace mutants but tolerates them fairly well. Just an early warning though, I am going to make Rachel the star, meaning that girls/guys will be attracted to her. Mostly girls though. I don't think that there is a fixed pairing yet but Faberry or Faberrittana **_**may**_** be endgame. For now it is literally, Rachel X Female students of McKinley. Blame the plot bunny in my brain. Reviews are love people! :P**

x-x-x

Rachel Berry was a mutant. A closeted mutant of course, until very recently because the moronic blubbering mess named Finn had outed her.

During school hours. In the crowded _hallway_.

With cheerios, jocks, losers and nobodies all present.

In a school where being homosexual or even having homosexual parents (her own case speaks for itself) was social suicide and got you daily trips to the dumpster (see Kurt Hummel for details) and slushies. Many, many slushies of different flavors and a large dose of name-calling and public humiliation.

Any lingering thoughts of Finn having a brain disappeared right at the moment he called her a 'mutie' which earned him a kick to his balls. It wasn't a pretty sight. The tall quarterback had crumpled onto the floor with a loud shriek worthy of her diva storm outs. Rachel had run off, not even bothering to look behind her, but just thanking the gods that it was Friday. It brought a whole new meaning of T.G.I.F.

The weekend was filled with much crying, tons of vegan ice-cream and alcohol courtesy of local resident badass Noah Puckerman, who had said that even if she had mutant powers, she was still his Jew babe and they would forever be the most awesome badasses that Lima had ever seen. She had laughed tearily and hugged him before chugging on the bottle of whiskey. Being outed as a mutant wasn't the only problem however. Unfortunately for Rachel, she was weird even by mutant standards. Instead of one power, she had two; she pondered about it often and thought maybe Shelby and her daddy's genes had been a little _too_ compatible. She had talent _and_ was a mutant. She could only imagine the fun that the gods were having watching her in this predicament.

Good gods, she couldn't even be a normal mutant!

Having super strength was bad enough, but also being able to sheath and unsheathe Adamantium claws from her hands too? Man, it was a cocktail for disaster.

Rachel was willing to bet her entire Barbra Streisand collection that Monday was going to be a fucking bitch. Great, now she was a loser and a mutant. She was going to be drowning in slushy the moment she stepped onto school grounds. Would it be too much if she just wore a swimsuit to school? The diva quickly dismissed that thought. The cheerio's would take it as a go ahead sign for open season.

The weekend had flown by so quickly that Rachel wanted to cry at the unfairness. She stared at her closet for a long time, dreading to go to school before it hit her. She was a Berry for Christ sakes! She had more talent in her pinky than anybody in this god forsaken town. Why was she afraid? This was the perfect fodder for her future bestselling auto biography! _The Trials and Tribulations of Rachel Barbara Berry_ in bookstores and in best selling lists.

If Rachel Berry was going to go down once and for all,

She was going to go down in _style_.

Instead of donning her usual argyles assemble, the girl chose her other rarely worn but fashionable clothes. Rachel put on a pair of brown skinny jeans which accented her hips and bottom and slipped into a white tank top which was almost see through. Complete with leather jacket and ray-ban shades, Rachel Berry had officially gone from a gleek, to a piece of _hot smokin' ass_. She admired herself in the mirror and whistled lowly. Damn, maybe she should have dressed like this more often.

The tank top was tight and pressed into her stomach, showing off her clearly defined abs which was the product of daily six am ellipticals. Her arms were hidden under the jacket but she knew that they were firmly toned and trimmed to perfection.

The final touch would be driving her recent birthday gift, a green Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle with a personalized 'Berry' printed on it in bold and highlighted in black. She was always reluctant to drive it to school for the fear of it getting vandalized by the jocks. But today was different.

Operation Berry going down in style or B.G.D.I.S was officially a go!


	2. Sexiness is in the eye of the beholder

Disclaimer: I do not own glee. Only this plot!

A/N: Wow, turned out longer than I expected this chapter to be. 1700 words. Thank you to the people who reviewed, favorited and followed this story! I that my writing isn't too bad! Enjoy!

x-x-x

The school grounds were extremely noisy as per usual; however the topic which was on everyone's minds was one Rachel Berry and her recent exposure by Finn. The news that the diva was indeed a mutant spread through the grapevine faster than any wildfire, and the entire school had gathered at the car park awaiting her arrival.

The glee club excluding the unholy trinity was standing at the far corner as they debated furiously on what powers she might have. Kurt was the first to throw his ridiculous guess on her power. "Super powered screams!" he exclaimed, and Mike shook his head in rebuttal as his face contorted in concentration.

"No way, I bet its telekinesis! Or maybe she has super speed! Don't you ever notice how she always reaches the Glee club first?" The Asian boy argued, his girlfriend Tina nodding her head furiously in agreement. Mercedes scoffed and flipped her hair rather dramatically, irritated that her rival was in the center of attention and not her. Did nobody care about her absolutely, brain melting, ear splitting and orgasmic voice? She rolled her eyes when Artie suddenly interrupted the mini-argument.

"Guys, guys!" he held his hands in the air meekly when the flamboyant boy and the jock stepped closer to one another in determination as they tried (and failed) to prove their theories. "Why don't we just ask Rachel when she gets here?"

Mercedes finally decided to put her two cents in as the debate quieted down. "You kidding me white boy? Once she's here, the cheerios and jocks are gonna have a field day drenching her in concentrated sugar and artificial coloring." She said moodily and stared at the people hanging out in the car park. They obviously were waiting for the resident diva; the quiet murmurs filling the air was a dead giveaway. The glee club nodded in agreement at the black girl's sentence and eyed the area warily for letterman jackets and red and white skirt twirling. Sure enough, they spotted the largest group of people standing near Finn Hudson's car with extra-large slushy cups in their hands.

The jocks were grinning ear to ear as they waited for their target to arrive. The cheerios were also standing in their ranks, some of their arms looped with their football boyfriends' as they chatted among each other merrily. Quinn stood tall and proud, her intimidating aura nearly doubling in size due to the angry scowl on her face. Santana looked just as put out but for different reasons. Brittany was nowhere to be seen, having been dragged off by Puck almost twenty minutes ago. She had to resist the urge to tear the school apart to find them and instead settled for scaring the shit out of Jacob ben Israel as he held his camera at eye level with her breasts. The boy paled considerably when he noticed her searing gaze and quickly put away his camera. As much as he liked ogling girls, he still treasured his family jewels, thank you very much.

Suddenly, Puck appeared grinning fiendishly along with a very ecastic Brittany pierce. He rubbed his hands gleefully. Jew babe was so going to thank him for this. He and Brittany were going to make the idiots of the school realize how fucking awesome she really was. What better way to do this than give everybody a show of her powers?

"Where were you B?" the Latina sauntered over to where the two were standing, looking considerably calmer when she say the bubbly blond. "Puckie was telling me how awesome Rachel's powers are San! I wanna see them now!" She bounced on her heels excitedly.

Santana glared at Puck and clicked her teeth. Leave it to the man whore to give britt dumb ideas.

"What are you up to Puckerman? You know you can't stop Rupaul's slushying."

"Don't be such a freaking bitch Lopez." He said happily, "After you see Jew babe's amazing powers, all them losers are going to kiss the ground she walks on."

The brunette glowered suspiciously at his statement. What the hell was he up to?

All of a sudden, the crowd quieted down as the loud rumbling of a motorcycle filled the air. Surprise was etched on everyone's faces as a lithe figure pulled into the car park swiftly, the motorcycle gleaming brightly. Their jaws dropped collectively when the mysterious person removed the helmet, allowing soft brown curls to escape their prison, fluttering like a model's in a hair commercial. Puck was the first to pick up his jaw from the ground, and wolf whistled. Even if she was his american jewish princess, didn't mean he couldn't appreciate a sexy bod when he saw one.

"Lookin' good babe!"

Rachel shot a megawatt smile in his direction, effectively reducing the crowd into a puddle of hormones.

"Why thank you Noah. I was aiming to dress to impress today." She beamed and moved her motorcycle towards the direction of the social elites. The jocks were leering at her fabulous curves as she strutted towards them, completely forgetting the girlfriends hanging off their arm. The cheerleaders were also in similar states. They were staring at Rachel with unabashed lustiness, their faces flushing a light red when they saw the girl's abs ripple beneath the white tank top. It didn't help that Rachel looked so fuckable in leather either.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany were nearly drooling when the diva steered her motorcycle in their direction and gave them a sultry smile. "Sorry Quinn, I have to park here. I always park in this spot." She grinned when the unholy trinity _melted _instantaneously and moved aside without a word, while admiring the tanned girl's very shapely posterior. Damn the girl had a great ass.

Unfortunately, the haze of lust over the crowd was completely broken when Finn appeared in front of Rachel with a very constipated look on his face. "What the hell are you guys doing? Slushie the mutie already!" The man child yelled petulantly as he glared at his teammates. This seemed to snap the guys out of their trance and they very reluctantly stepped forward with the large cups raised. Rachel just stood there with a resigned expression on her face. Well, it had been good while it lasted. She hoped that she was born as a beautiful butterfly in her next life, butterflies didn't get slushied and she wouldn't have to worry about keeping spare clothes in her locker anymore.

Unbeknownst to Rachel, the unholy trinity had all but growled silently at the jocks when they took a step forward, and all the other cheerios were seemingly on their side as well; hovering just behind them. Just as the Quinn was about to slaughter them alive with vicious words and equally vicious glares, Noah Puckerman walked forward with a peace sign.

"Come on, are you really going to let Finn push you guys around? Didn't know that the football team was just a bunch of pussies playing dress up." He snickered when the jocks shook a little at his accusation. Rachel giggled softly, which made the cheerios jerk up at the sound and stare at her leather bound back as they tried to will her clothes off with sheer willpower. Unfortunately they were just mere humans with no power to strip people of their clothes.

Finn bristled at the insult and stepped forward to try and intimidate the grinning mohawk. "Back off Puck, I'm the quarterback not you!" he turned a funny shape of purple when said boy stepped forward and crack his knuckles. Rachel was about to stop a fight from occurring when Brittany hugged her from behind. The diva blushed a little when the dutch dancer blew at her ear and groped her backside, making her squeal.

"You should totes show him who is better Rachel! Use your awesome powders!"

"You mean powers B, not powders." Santana corrected, her eyes never leaving Rachel's body. The entire cheerio squad and school population behind them couldn't take their eyes off the hot as fuck girl in front of them as well. Quinn was just itching to drag her away from everyone and ravish her in the supplies closet. Or the bathroom. Or the auditorium. Maybe the cheerio locker room would be better?

The giant quarterback sneered at the small brunette disdainfully and scoffed. "No way can a faggot mutie be better than me. Why don't you ask her to just go back to her faggot dads and get out of Lima."

Two things happened at once.

The entire student population let out a gasp at the boy's cruel words. Puck looked like he was about to beat him into pulp until Rachel surged forward and tackled Finn. The quarter back bounced off the ground and stared up the angry girl with fearful eyes, all trace of cockiness gone.

Rachel berry gave him a swift kick. "I'll pretend that you didn't say that Hudson. So listen to me and listen to me well." She snarled menacingly. "If you ever call my daddy's that again I'll make sure that every bone in your body is broken, and that the only time you will ever get up to move will be when the nurses help you to the bathroom."

Finn whimpered and inched backwards when the girl took one step towards him.

"Do not insult my family ever. again. You understand?"

He nodded frantically and nearly peed himself…until Rachel backed away and walked calmly towards his car. The student body watched in amazement, shock and horror when she grabbed one of the car's door handle and ripped the car door off before flinging it to one side like it was just a piece of paper. Finn shrunk back even more at her display of power and Puck let out a snort when he saw the boy's pants begin to darken at the crotch area.

Everyone started snickering when they realized that Finn had wet himself, and the cheerios plus jocks just stared at him with disgust. The female and male population of McKinley high swooned when Rachel berry turned around to smile cutely.

"Sorry about that everyone! I just needed to get that point across before resuming with my life. I hope that I didn't cause too much of a scene."

Puck laughed at her words and smirked at Finn and his display of cowardice.

"Paybacks a bitch hudson. Next time, don't piss my jewbabe off because she will rip your asshole a new one."


End file.
